The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for recording and playing back audio and video data using an IC card memory as a recording medium. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for recording and playing back audio and/or video data concurrently or separately.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a general apparatus for recording and playing back audio and video using an IC card memory as a recording medium, in which analog video and audio signals VI and AV are input to video and audio recording processors 3 and 4, respectively. The processing result is recorded in an IC card memory 5. At this time, controlling operations are performed such that a controller 9 sets control lines C1 through C4 depending on input conditions of a playback switch PS, a recording switch RS, and a mode switch MSS. If playback switch PS is turned on, controller 9 reads out the content recorded in IC card memory 5 and applies the selected video or audio data, according to the mode, to video or audio playback processor 6 or 7.
The conventional audio and video recording apparatus having the aforementioned configuration should concurrently record video and audio data, but cannot record only audio data or only still picture data.